


Crush

by Angel_Negra



Category: Power Rangers Operation Overdrive
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-07
Updated: 2007-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dax was an actor first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a re-watching of PROO 1+2. Thanks to Aoife and Arrow for the beta.

Dax had a crush. This was not good. Good action actors didn't get crushes like this, and Dax wanted to be an actor.

He was going to be the next Frankie Chen. Then his father would have time to take his calls. His mother would put a picture of him in her office. Spielberg would be calling him.

He'd be good at it. He could act. He'd been watching TV for as long as he could remember. He knew how to react when a pretty girl agreed to a date. He knew how to react when friends felt upset. He knew how to be funny.

All he had to do was act like a normal, cool guy. The other Rangers wouldn't notice and eventually his feelings would fade down to friendship, just like every other time.

Mack would never know Dax had ever felt more than friendship for him.

End.


End file.
